The present invention relates to locking devices with lever handles employed in hostile environments such as penal institutions or other environments where the devices and/or handles may be subject to vandalism.
Frequently locking devices are employed in hostile environments where they may be subject to vandalism or excessive abuse, such as in penal building institutions. More specifically, vandalism problems arise where lever style handles are used for actuating the locking devices. Because of the lever action involved, excessive horizontal, vertical, inward, outward, and circumferential forces can be applied to the handle which can cause breakage of the handle and/or the lock system. Because of the lever action of the handle, substantial forces can be applied on the lock mechanism.